A Ribbon of Remembrance
by GoddessOfCsilla
Summary: A oneshot including Zuko and past aquiantances. It could be considered Zutara, ZukoMae, ZukoSong,and ZukoJun. Dont't worry, no one is cheating on anybody. Rated T for safety.


**A Ribbon of Remembrance**

**By-GoddessOfCsilla**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar, Nickelodeon, etc., etc., only my situations. **

A metallic scratch gathered the twin blades into a X and they rested on the man's neck.

"Tell me why I should spare you."The false threat layed thick in the air. Now shuddering uncontrollably, the earth nation man gathered himself in a cold hard knot, apparently he hadn't seen the falsehood in the empty-threat. It was not in the Blue Spirit's nature to act so boldly, without honor. The man was unarmed, if he had been fire nation he would have been challenged to an Agni-Kai.

"Wh—Who arre you?" The man rasped, now on all fours he risked a glance over his back. "That doesn't matter….All that does is you don't show me--or my family dishonor again."

Shock was plain across his face, obviously he had been expecting more from his masked midnight assaulter. "I—I know who you are! Your that Blue Spirit!" A wicked smile was hidden from beneath the wooden mask.

"Yes. And make sure you tell everyone I'm back." With a two-stepped move the man was thrust into the drinking fountain. A sharp crack sounded and a groan escaped his lips before the darkness took him, but he was not dead. Gathering the man's swords the Blue Spirit made his way through the streets, raising a hooked sword at anyone who came in his way. Finally he approached the fat man nestled into the side of a bird-horse at the side of the street. Right where he left him. Taking a moment to remove his mask and shed the black suit he gave the animal a quick kick.

The horse-bird gave a cackle-snort and grunted, shaking his feathered torso. The old man with the noble face stretched to face the boy standing in front of him. Giving a small yawn he asked, "What is it Junior? Why have you woken me at this quiet hour?"

Discontent features gathered on the face of the youth, moonlight making web-like shadows across his scar. A scar that gave pain, honor, and shame to Zuko's life, the life of a Exile-Prince on the run. A life that no one cared about, a life that would be mourned for by few if he were to drop dead.

"I think we've been followed." He said voice slightly accented by guilt, it was not often he lied to his uncle.

"Ahhh, yes. We should get going." The uncle-nephew, master-apprentice, and exile-exile pair began to pack their few belongings in the leather bags along the cooing horse-birds side. Gathering the few coins collected over their stay in the village Zuko pushed them into the deep corner of one case. A soft comforting sensation came across his skin and he pulled the contents from the pouch. He and his uncle had already removed the previous-owners' belongings from the saddle bags. Out he pulled a long, lacy ribbon a light peach color, it had been hidden in the corner. They must have missed it.

He began to drop the ribbon on the dirt road quite un-ceremoniously before stopping as it's end brushed against his index finger. He quickly brought his thumb and index fingers together, catching to ribbon. The luscious peach fabric sparked and burned under his touch, leaving a coin-sized burn. Without a glance, all self destructive and honor filled thoughts left his mind and it stayed in that beautiful, empty, and worry-less space. Basking in the lovely pool of ignorance that had come Zuko let his mind leave his battle-hardened body.

The ribbon's hidden warmth and memories flooded his being, letting his self wander to times other than the present when the worry, the storm that was a parasite had been gone. Jun, the striking young bounty-hunter who had challenged Zuko's wit and made him smile and stare with shock. Katara, the mysterious powerful waterbender who bested him in fight and traveled with-_his self protecting wall of conscious reflected the thought and let him continue to wander_. Song, the girl who showed compassion and understanding she carried many scars like he, but not the scars of battle or the understanding of a warrior.

Jun. He was back at the bar watching in wonder as she bested the burly man at arm wrestling wondering self-consciously if she could beat him. He was on the deck of his-_the wall reflected the memories of the ship that was once his and the honor he had invested in it_-studying her full painted lips and angular face for the first time. He was outside the bar wondering why his uncle had not let him sit behind Jun on her beast, and then blushing at his uncle's accusations.

Katara. He was upon the sheer-shir's back and Jun took her for his 'girlfriend'. "No wonder she left you, she's way too pretty for you." Watching with a scrutinizing eye and a mind set on one thing, he had not set much thought aside for Jun's comment. Katara was beautiful_-his conscience jumped in_-for a water bending peasant. His thoughts lingered on her exotic and feminine frame and dress, her soothing fighting style that was more like a dance.

Song. In her presence he had been truly at peace. There was no judging at in her presence, only a warming acceptance. She had shared with him her own scar and had tried to heal his own in a way, but he had fled-_this time his conscious failed and hidden thoughts came back from the deep shadows and dungeons of his mind_. He had snatched her small delicate hand, and had brushed her aside without thought. Had she cared? Twas only an act of desperation…No. She had cared. The kind, youthful, and unblemished face came back to him, a face full of warmth he had not seen in many so much unlike the faces of others, where had he seen that compassion before?-_This time all walls he had spent years to build came crashing down_-Mae.

Mae. Quiet moments before his banishment, encouraging words as he trained, sly smiles in his and his sisters home, roguish challenges in the dueling arena, and merciless knives that he had always escaped, but narrowly; they all came back. His sister always looking down on him had smiled…..once as he and Mae chatted. He had loved his sister once. He had loved his sister's best friend once. He had loved his-_don't think it_-father-_stop!_-…once.

He suddenly realized he was upon the horse-bird's back, his uncle sitting squat in front of him. Reality came back, but with a new twist, he was not alone anymore.

**-Cheesy Name, huh? Couldn't think of anything better. I hope you like this, I guess it's a one-shot for now but I might expand this to a series (it all depends upon you).**

**Please R&R! I really want to know what you think….No Flames!**


End file.
